1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction cup, especially to a sucking disc with strong suction force and operated by pushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If people want to hang household goods such as clothes, case supporters, bathroom accessories, kitchen utensils on a wall, they have to nail hooks on the wall. To avoid damaging the wall, a suction cup is commonly used. Generally, the suction cup comprises a rubber, and users just need to press a center of the suction cup toward a wall so that the suction cup adhered to the wall. However, the suction cup comprising the rubber provides weak adherence to hang lighter household goods, such as the bathroom goods and the kitchen goods. Besides, the suction comprising the rubber cannot support the weight of a rod for being a pylon to hang heavier life goods, such as the clothes and the case supporters.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a suction cup with a strong suction force, which can be operated easily to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.